Mía
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Estaba celoso, el fuego lo consumía por dentro al verla con alguien más que no fuera él. Pero para ello tenía la forma indicada para demostrarle que ella seguía siendo de él. :ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO "ESTO SIGNIFICA LA GUERRA" DEL FORO ¡EL COMETA DE SOZIN" :MAKO/KORRA/IROH II


**Mía. **

.

.

.

De nuevo otra pelea.

Como se arrepentía de haber traído a su novio a Ciudad República.

-¡ya basta los dos!- grito la avatar desesperada.

No había visto al imbécil de Mako casi por un año y lo primero que hacia era írsele encima a su novio.

-dime que no es cierto-exigió Mako-dime que no es cierto que estás con este imbécil.

-pues lo estamos-respondió el general victorioso.

-ya basta Mako, sólo estas quedando en ridículo-Bolín coloco su mano en un hombro de él para poder calmarlo.

Mako pareció dudar de su siguiente movimiento. Pero tenía que ser inteligente, no se resignaba a la idea de ver a Korra en los brazos de otro.

-es mejor irnos, amor-dijo melosamente el general en tanto la acercaba a él de la cintura.

Mako apretó los puños mientras veía como la besaba y abrazaba. El fuego lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

-Mako, creo que es mejor que lo dejes así-aconsejo el maestro tierra.

-le voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando se meten con lo que es mío.

.

.

.

¿Cómo es que siempre llegaban a esto?

Un suspiro le fue arrancado cuando sintió como el maestro fuego le besa aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta forma? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que caer en ese juego que sólo le provocaba placer?

Deseosa por su labios, lo tiro del cabello y lo jalo hasta su rostro e inmediatamente él entendió lo que quería. Y sin más de lo dio, tomo el control total sobre la avatar.

Ella era un mar de sentimientos, se supone que no debería estar ahí, su lugar era a lado de su novio. No ahí escondida en un pequeño cuarto comiéndose a besos con él.

-eres mía- le susurró el maestro fuego a la par que besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Muchas veces se preguntaba por que Mako podía hacer esa clase de cosas, ¿por que la hacia sentir como si fuera la primera vez? ¿Por qué siempre lo deseaba cuando se suponía que debería desear a otro? ¿Por qué con Iroh no se sentía como con Mako?

-esto está...mal-suspiro e intento alejarlo de ella, pero Mako sólo puso más fuerza en su agarre.

-¿y qué quieres hacer?-dijo en un tono divertido y burlón- ¿ir a decirle a tu general como te hago el amor?

Korra siempre supo que los celos lo cegaban. Que lo hacían convertirse en alguien más. Pero ¿para qué negarse? Siempre le había gustado esa otra faceta de Mako.

Sin previo aviso y sin delicadeza. Tomo su rostro y la beso agresivamente, mordiéndola con más fuerza de la normal.

Ella le correspondió con la misma fuerza y pasión.

Estaba mal, eso lo sabía. No era correcto estar engañando a Iroh, no cuando el fue quien la saco del hoyo donde se encontraba. Él la cuidaba, la protegía, la respetaba, la amaba. En toda su relación no habían peleado, se llevaban muy bien y tenían una relación casi normal. Muy distinta a la que llevaba con Mako.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, eso no la satisfacía del todo; sentía que le faltaba algo.

Mako de un rápido movimiento le quitó la playera. Después se lanzo hambriento a sus labios, como reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

Era engañarse a ella misma, siempre seguirá amando a Mako, nunca podría olvidarlo y mucho menos compararlo con Iroh. Por qué simplemente Mako saldría perdiendo.

Pero era inevitable, él le seguía provocando miles de sentimientos y estaba segura que siempre sería él. Que siempre se le entregaría sin oponer resistencia.

Mako sonrió de forma arrogante contra su clavícula. Ahora más que nunca la sentía suya. Estaba seguro que ella ya había estado con su general, pero seguramente no disfrutaba tanto como con él.

Korra de nuevo lo beso, esta vez más agresiva, más confiada.

Mako sonrió arrogante contra sus labios. A leguas se notaba que lo seguía amando. Cada reacción de ella se lo confirmaba. Estaba seguro que Iroh no conseguía que Korra gimiera como lo hacia él.

De una manera brusca, ella le quitó la camiseta y le bajó los pantalones. Sin el más mínimo tacto acaricio la parte más sensible del maestro fuego, logrando varios gruñidos por parte de él.

Volvió a tomar sus mejillas y la beso, metiendo su lengua y acariciando todo su cuerpo. Y de un sutil movimiento, le quitó las vendas y las tiro por algún lugar. Comenzó a besar cada parte de su pecho; tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo y claramente, disfrutando de cada reacción de ella.

-esto está mal-suspiro la avatar.

-¿podrías dejar de pensar en eso?-le reclamo molesto en tanto ponía más fuerza en sus besos.

-Mako...

-sólo cállate-se lanzo de nuevo a sus labios, siendo brusco en todo momento-apuesto a que tu general no te hace sentir así.

Ella se ruborizo más, por que él tenía toda la razón.

De un rápido y brusco movimiento la giro y la obligo a recostarse boca abajo en una mesa, de alguna manera logró someterla y, ella no ponía mucha resistencia.

-sigues siendo mía, a pesar de que te acuestes con él-le susurró en su oído haciéndola temblar.

-eres un imbécil-dijo con dificultad por culpa del placer que Mako le estaba haciendo sentir con sus dedos en su interior.

-lo se-beso su cuello y después su hombro. Sonriendo en pleno beso al sentir como de una forma silenciosa ella le pedía más.

Sin previó aviso, saco sus dedos del interior de la avatar y la embistió sin mucho cuidado, dejándose llevar por la pasión. Ella se retorció al sentir esa invasión tan brusca.

Korra sonrió de forma torcida, definitivamente los celos cegaban a Mako, lo hacían convertirse en otra persona. Este Mako que le estaba haciendo el amor de una forma tan brusca y como bestia, no se parecía al Mako que le hizo el amor por primera vez de una forma tan tierna y con amor. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Aún así, de esta forma tan brusca y salvaje sentía todo el amor que sentía por ella. Pues de alguna manera, esa era la mejor forma que Mako había encontrado para decirle cuanto la amaba.

Entro de nuevo en ella de la misma manera, sosteniendo sus caderas con demasiada fuerza; seguramente le dejarían moretones pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Al contrario, quería que Iroh las viera para que entendiera que ella era exclusivamente de él.

La avatar se retorció aún más al sentir como cada embestida se volvía más fuerte, más profunda.

Pronto llegarían al final y Mako no desaprovecho la oportunidad; por lo que se acostó sobre ella, cuidando no aplastarla y la abrazo enfermizamente a él.

-eres mía-volvió a susurrar sobre su oído al mismo tiempo que una nueva embestida se hacía presente.

No le respondió, simplemente no podía, tanto placer no la dejaba concentrarse. Sólo se limitó a sacar un brazo y agarro bruscamente del pelo al maestro fuego, pegando su mejilla contra la mandíbula de él.

-¿eso quiere decir que vaya más rápido?- pregunto cínico ante aquella petición de la avatar.

Y como respuesta solo obtuvo una delicada mordida en su mandíbula.

Haciéndole caso, comenzó a embestirla aún más rápido, enterrando su cara en el arco del cuello de ella. Mientras que Korra apretaba más el cabello de él y se mordía los labios para no gritar.

-Korra...

-Ma...Mako...

Unas cuantas embestidas más y por fin llegaron al punto máximo de aquella violenta unión. Intentando regularizar sus respiraciones.

-eres un imbécil.

-es para que quede claro que sigues siendo mía-la ayudo a levantarse y le coloco la vendas. Después el se pudo sus pantalones.

-te juro que algún día yo...

-¿sabes algo? Si quieres puedes ir con tu amado general a comparar quién es mejor en la cama.

-idiota-dijo enojada y con un sonrojo.

La tomo de la cintura y la beso tranquilamente, quizás el primer beso tierno desde que entraron a ese cuarto.

-te amo- le confeso si abrir los ojos- y espero que algún día te des cuenta del grave error que estas cometiendo.

Ella sonrió de forma torcida- si hablamos de errores tu me ganas.

Sonrió de igual forma. Le dio otro beso y después depósito uno en su frente.

-siempre serás mía.

.

.

.

Korra salió de su habitación al asesorase que no tuviera ninguna marca visible que llegará a delatarla.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta y se quejó un poco al estirarse. Definitivamente Mako era una bestia.

-¿qué tal preciosa?-la saludo el general-¿dónde has estado? Eh estado buscándote.

Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no podía ver a la cara a Iroh después de haberse metido con Mako.

-me di un baño-mintió rápidamente y esperaba que soñara convincente.

-me hubieras dicho. Quizás te hubiera acompañado-le dijo en un rojo seductor en tanto se acercaba a ella.

.

.

.

Mako caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que vio a Iroh abrazando a Korra.

Estaba dispuesto a interrumpir el momento pero al escuchar un sutil rechazo de ella una sonrisa triunfal se asomó a su rostro.

.

.

.

-tranquilo campeón-lo aparto un poco de ella- estamos yendo muy rápido.

-¿hasta cuando me vas a tener así? ¿Cuanto tiempo más voy a esperar para hacerte mi mujer?

-aún no me siento...lista-su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas. Por lo que Mako aumento su sonrisa.

-de acuerdo-se separó completamente de ella y coloco sus manos al aire-esperare hasta que tu lo desees.

-gracias por esperar-sonrió, pero aquello parecía más una mueca.

Se sentía como la peor basura del mundo. Ahora ya le había mentido a dos personas. A una le había dicho que aún no estaba lista para tener relaciones con él; mientras que al otro le había hecho creer que había estado con su ahora novio.

Iroh la tomo de la mano y la comenzó a guiar por el pasillo.

Sonrió débilmente, quizás aquello no era tan malo, no sin ninguno de ellos se enteraba hasta que se le ocurriera algo para solucionar esto. Y quizás no desmentiría a Mako que ya había estado con Iroh.

.

.

.

Mako sonrió aún más.

Sabía que ella siempre sería de él. Ahora más motivado, lucharía por ella y le demostraría a todos que la avatar seguía siendo completamente de él.

.

.

.

_**¡¿Qué tal?!**_

_**Bueno un poco tarde pero por fin logre terminarlos. Mil disculpas por terminarlo hasta ahora en verdad lo siento mucho, pero la universidad ok le deja. **_

_**Espero no haber roto ninguna regla. Creo que quedo bastante claro quien fue el ganador desde el principio, pero no lo pude evitar, mi lado Makorra siempre va a ganar. **_

_**Espero les gusté y me dejen su reviews. **_

_**Mucha suerte a todos :) **_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella**_.


End file.
